Code Geass: Rebirth of Hope
by bob115
Summary: SPOILERS FOR R2 PLEASE STOP READING NOW IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS FOR R2! Takes place after R2 when lelouch and Kallen are revived after more than 200 years by CC. THIS IS A KALULU AND POSSIBLY ccXluluXkall! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Prologue Pt1

**A/N: Hi all you readers out there! I'm back with a fanfiction for code geass. This takes place somewhere between 200-X00 years after R2. This first chapter is set in the geass cult's newest headquarters, C.C. is once again the leader of the geass cult. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code geass or any of its characters and in no way is this story affiliated with sunrise, canon, and any other affiliates of aforementioned companies.

* * *

  
**

_Flashback (before the Zero Requiem)_

"_C.C., here are the instructions," said Lelouch as he handed C.C. a disk, "Please follow them exactly."_

"_Sure, but what if it's not possible?" C.C. asked as she tucked the disk into one of her pockets. _

"_Well then, things will just go according to my original plan," Lelouch said while giving a slight chuckle, "but all the research points to it being possible." _

"_And besides, even if it doesn't work," C.C. started jokingly "it's not like you'll know…" she finished sadly_

_Lelouch chuckled faintly and spoke "I still can't believe I'm going to do this…"_

"_Then don't," C.C. said with desperation flickering in her voice._

'_She's gotten really good at hiding her true feelings,' thought Lelouch but said aloud "Ah, but I have to, for Nunnally's sake…"_

_Just as he finished speaking, C.C. walked up __to him__ and gave him a fleeting kiss before walking away. Lelouch could swear he heard her say "… __G__ood luck, Lelouch," under her breath as she walked away, __Sorrowful__tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

  
_

Present

Demon's Rebirth

"Madam C.C, the energy levels are stabilizing," shouted a scientist "You need to focus on him, use your code to find him." As his fingers were skimming across a touch screen, monitoring levels of whatever, C.C. started to focus on Lelouch. While she did this, she also simultaneously used her code to delve into the world of C to find him. After she found him, she tried to transfer the location in the world of C that he was situated at to the neural interface computer. "We've received his location madam C.C,booting up the matter construction engine. All readouts stable, and within tolerance levels," yelled the man. "Activating the engine, feeding in the data. Construction started. Thus far, there are no errors. Construction complete, transferring the geass in**.** Complete."

"Open it up," commanded C.C, disconnecting the neural interface pads.

"Yes, your highness," complieda cult grunt whilst opening the chamber door.

"Hey," said a naked Lelouch as he stepped out of the matter construction chamber and grabbed his already prepared clothes. Before he could fully get them on, C.C. ran up and gave him another short kiss.

* * *

Angel's Transcendence

Kallen had just been revived not ten minutes ago, and she was already doing boring desk work. She was sitting at a table reading a huge 500 page booklet on what has been happening since her death, more than 200 years ago, she had been sitting there for about an hour now, and was only on page 3*. Kallen sighed inwardly, '_So this is what your plan was all along, eh Lelouch._' Just as she was about to ask the man who had been stationed outside of the lounge she was sitting in to talk to C.C., she heard the faint sound of C.C.'s voice as she approached, '_Finally_. '

When C.C. and the person she was with entered the room, Kallen was about to yell at C.C. for the long wait, as she opened her mouth to yell, the words stuck in her throat as she saw who C.C. was with, "Lelouch…"

Kallen ran up to Lelouch and gave him a strong, passionate kiss, and then as she broke away she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "You bastard, why didn't you just tell me the truth back then? Why did you choose Suzaku, why not me?" and the questions kept coming as Kallen started to shake a little.

"Kallen I'm sorry," was all Lelouch said as he embraced Kallen "but, I didn't want to strip you of your name and identity by becoming the Zero that killed me." This consoled Kallen slightly, but she still was shaking a little from the emotional outburst that she just unleashed after more than 200 years of bottling it up. "I also have some good news for you."

"What's that?" Kallen asked looking up at Lelouch quizzically.

"I got some interesting reading for you here," replied Lelouch holding up another five-hundred and some page book for her. The smile that was beginning to form from being in the embrace of him dropped off of her face faster than the Gurren (s.e.i.t.e.n**) could fly.

"More f****** reading! Just f****** great!" exclaimed Kallen as she went on a rant about how much she hates books.

"It's about your new knightmare frame," said Lelouch as C.C. chucked at Kallen's outburst. After hearing the words 'new' and 'knightmare' in the same sentence she snatched the booklet/manual out of Lelouch's hand and began pouring over the booklet. "Just like night and day," commented Lelouch on Kallen's drastic mood change. Meanwhile Kallen skipped over all the details about the knightmare except the controls, figuring that she could learn what all the knightmare's capabilities were from experimentation. Five minutes later Kallen finished up reading what she wanted to know about her new knightmare.

"I'm done; I'm going to go take her out for a test drive." Announced Kallen as she started to walk towards the door.

"You can't, at least not right now," said Lelouch as he put his arm up to block her path.

"And why not?" half asked/half sneered Kallen.

"Because, there is something we need to do first" replied Lelouch. "What does the research say about my idea?" he then asked C.C.

"All research points to it being possible, but there was never a definitive result," replied C.C.

"Then I guess we'll try it," said Lelouch turning to face C.C.. Lelouch started to feel like he was tripping out when he could hear the voice of C.C. from somewhere inside of his mind, '_I offer you a contract…_'

_To be continued…

* * *

  
_

**A/N: *This booklet consists of important events and the like. ** This is what the 9****th**** generation Gurren is called: Gurren S.E.I.T.E.N. . Please R&R, it's not that hard; I promise ;)**


	2. Prologue Pt2

**A/N: Alright time for the next chapter. First I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and would also like to curse all the people who didn't, take that non reviewers! Also as some of you have mentioned, the story as of now has no plot, this is because the first few chapters were meant as a prologue, the reason I didn't call ch.1 "prologue" is because I didn't know how to name the first chapter when you create the story (which has been renamed now). Anyway this chapter will also be a prologue. Some of you may hate me after the first part of this chapter, but please stow you pitch forks and torches for after you've finished reading the chapter. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: don't own and never will

* * *

  
**

_Flashback (3 days after completion of Zero Requiem)_

_Kallen was just sitting on her bed with her knees huddled to her chest, 'Lelouch, why…' she thought as a knock came on her door. She shouted at her apartment door, "I don't want to talk right now, I already told you that Ougi." Ougi had come periodically to her apartment to see how she was doing._

"_It's not Ougi, and I do think you'll want to talk to me right now," said a very conceited voice. Kallen was immediately shocked out of her stupor 'What the hell is __**she**__ doing here?' thought Kallen viciously. Kallen walked to the door and unlocked then opened it. "Why, hello Kallen," said C.C. as she ushered herself in and sat on Kallen's couch._

"_What the hell do you want?" Kallen spat out._

"_I'm only here on business, and as a messenger," C.C. replied coolly despite her distaste for the girl._

"_What business could you possibly have with me?" Kallen ask curiosity obviously perked._

"_I'll give you the message before we get down to business," C.C. said as she pulled out a DVD-like disk from one of her seemingly nonexistent pockets. C.C. then asked "Do you have a player?" referring to the disk in her hand._

"_Yeah, it's under the TV," Kallen said pointing to the other end of the room._

"_Perfect," said C.C. as she walked to the player and inserted the disk, and turning on the TV. Within a matter of seconds the royal seal of Britannia appeared on the screen. "It's best if we close the blinds," C.C. said before closing all the blinds in the small apartment. C.C. then hit play on the player's remote; an image of Lelouch appeared on the screen._

"_Hello Kallen," said Lelouch, "the Zero Requiem, as I call it, is only the first stage of my grand plan. For the plan to proceed into stage two, I have to make a request to you. Will you accept a geass from C.C.? If you need some time to decide, you should pause the video now." Kallen nearly dropped to the floor upon hearing Lelouch's final request to her._

"_I… uh I…" Kallen said as she sat on her thighs and knees*._

"_It's fine, if you need more time I can come back later," said C.C. in an uncharacteristically soothing voice._

"_No, no just give me a moment," said Kallen as she slowly composed herself. C.C. smirked, 'wow I didn't expect just the soothing voice that Lelouch told me to use would have such an impact…' Kallen took a deep breath and said, "C.C. I accept your geass, but only because its Lelouch's last request."_

"_Perfect," C.C. said as she walked up to Kallen, standing only a foot away._

"_So, uh, how does this work?" Kallen asked with a quizzical look on her face. Before C.C. answered Kallen could feel herself tripping out, 'what the? 'Thought Kallen as she could hear C.C.'s voice coming from somewhere in her mind. 'I offer you a contract. If you accept I shall grant you power, but in return you must one day fulfill one wish of mine. Do you accept?' Kallen could feel herself shudder but mentally replied ' yes I accept the terms of your contract.' Kallen then could feel herself returning to her body, she also felt a peculiar tingle in her left eye. With that C.C. left without saying a word to Kallen._

_Not one day later Kallen was found dead in her apartment, there was no sign of a struggle but upon later investigation, they discovered that she had all of her internal organs turned to mush. Assassination was the only explanation.

* * *

  
_

Present

C.C. just finished giving Kallen her second geass when Lelouch suddenly collapsed to the floor clutching his left eye, screaming in pure agony. He continued to scream as he convulsed and writhed on the ground. C.C. called over some of the medical personnel of the cult to see what was happening with Lelouch. All they did was inject Lelouch with 30mg** of morphine, which didn't help in the slightest as Lelouch let out another bloodcurdling scream. As he did so, the fingers on the hand that was coving his eye parted allowing C.C. and Kallen to see what was happening with Lelouch's eye. It wasn't pretty. His old permanent geass was pulsating and glowing insanely bright to the point of emitting large beams of light, while the younger new geass was slowly spinning from an upright position like a normal geass to an upside down position***, as it was spinning it was slowly cutting up Lelouch's eye as its etched itself over and over again. By now the second geass had already spread to Lelouch's other eye and was repeating the cycle, causing both of his eyes start bleeding profusely, all the while Lelouch just continued to scream in ungodly anguish. As Lelouch's second geass finally settled into its new position, is old geass which was emitting an even larger amount of light, started to leach the younger geass's power, making it grow brighter as the afflicted one grew dimmer as it weakened. By now the medical personnel had already shot Lelouch with enough tranquilizers to drop a herd of elephants, but from the supernatural pain and anguish his new geass caused him it went completely unnoticed. Just as the action in Lelouch's eyes died down Kallen collapsed to the ground her new geass doing the same thing as Lelouch's. Lelouch was about to drift into unconscious when Kallen looked directly at him her original geass shot off into the core of Lelouch's brain which then caused him to start the cycle of shrieking and screaming all over again, but this time both Kallen and Lelouch screamed at the same times. When the geasses Kallen had settled down, at least for now, both Kallen and Lelouch slipped into unconsciousness. As the whole spectacle took place C.C. could only watch on in horror of the pain they must be feeling.

Several days later, Kallen and Lelouch both woke up from their pain induced coma, only to find a horde of scientists from the geass cult assaulting them with questions and test equipment. Thankfully C.C. arrived to their rescue a few moments later, "Lelouch, Kallen, how are you feeling?"

"Ok now," replied both Kallen and Lelouch simultaneously. They looked at each other and again simultaneously said "dude! We did it again!" they then blurted out in unison "Rakshata secretly loves Lloyd!"

C.C. just stood there with a blank look on her face at the random crap the two just kept spewing out in perfect unison, "ENOUGH!" shouted C.C. when she finally had reached her limit. This outburst stopped Lelouch and Kallen's exchanges as they turned to look at her. "We need to run some tests to see what having two incredibly powerful geasses at once will do to your body, there have been others in the past that had two geasses but they never had that incident happen to them, probably because both the geasses they wielded were abnormally weak. The preliminary testing shows that both of your geasses by nature are abnormally strong, we're currently not sure what kind of toll that's going to take on your bodies, but judging by how they reacted earlier I wouldn't use them until we know the consequences."

"C.C. do you think that one of our geasses is causing us to say the same thing at the same time?" Kallen asked C.C.

"There's a high probability that one of your geasses has been activated subconsciously, and is working at a very small fraction of its power if you were to use it intentionally." C.C. replied thinking it over. C.C. left telling them that she would investigate it more, but not much light would be shed on the matter until the in-depth testing was done. The cult scientists began their tests on the two after C.C. had left, what they showed hyped up, freaked out, and intrigued the scientists all at once. They put a call through to C.C.

"Madam C.C. you're not going to believe this…"

* * *

**A/N: *she was sitting with her shins on their side and sort of out stretched, kind of like how girls in anime fall to a sitting position in defeat or something like that (if that made sense, lol)**this is the maximum amount of morphine the average person can take without respritory issues. ***the position of jeremiah's geass sigil on his geass canceller. Anyway I hope no one hates me for having Kallen assassinated, can you guess what one of her geasses is? And I would like to mention that the reason Kallen was required to obtain a geass was so that she could be differentiated from the other billions of 'souls' in the world of C. If you think about how the matter construction engine (mce) works C.C. had to go to the world of C. and fetch the souls of Lelouch and Kallen, so my reasoning is that without geass you meld completely with the world of C. beyond recognition when you die without something to act as a beacon, geass. So this also worked out to make it impossible for anyone without a geass to be revived this way, sorry folks, Shirley and Euphie won't make an appearance in this fic (at least alive). Please R&R, really it's not that hard!**


	3. Prologue Pt3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm going to try to settle into a patter for updating, every other weekend alternating between my bleach fic and this one. I may or may not keep to this schedule, which means the update could come earlier or it could come slightly later, it just depends on how much inspiration I have for the story(s). Also text that is italicized and in quotation marks, not just this mark: ****ˈ, **** are going to be special dialogue that I can't name now otherwise it will ruin the surprise but once you get to it you'll know what it is. Umm, not much else to say here, so here's prologue pt.3, which will likely be the last prologue.**

* * *

"Hmm, that is interesting," said C.C with a smirk. "Alright, I understand. No just leave them be for a while, they'll recover quite quickly now," and with that C.C hung up the phone.

Back in the infirmary of the cult base, Lelouch and Kallen were just talking to each other now that all the scientists had left. "Hey Lelouch, what do you think my geass is?"

"Not too sure, but if I had to guess I'd say that its either something like a symbiosis of minds, or a shared mind type thing," Lelouch said as he thought about it.

"Hmm," Kallen said as she thought about the possibilities of her geass "I wonder what our second geasses are."

"Don't know, even though I tried to use my second one it didn't respond, probably because it's so drained. I had the same feeling after I geassed a large group of soldiers when I first received it. It feels like normal eyestrain except deeper," Lelouch commented. "So it will probably take a while for them to recharge."

"I see," said Kallen as she tried to activate her second geass. All she got for her effort was a quick flash of white in her mind's eye. She then started to think about actually trying her old geass. "Hey Lelouch," Kallen said looking at Lelouch's head. Lelouch turned to look at Kallen when her eyes lit up with the familiar sigil of the geass crane, which promptly shot out into his own eyes. The sigils in Kallen's eyes didn't fade away.

Lelouch was overcome with an odd sensation, he could ˈhearˈ all of Kallen's thoughts, so he thought an insult towards Kallen to see if she could do likewise. Kallen also could ˈhearˈ all of Lelouch's thoughts, so when she heard Lelouch's insult she shouted aloud "And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?!"

"Absolutely nothing, I was just seeing if you could hear my thoughts too," Lelouch said to her coolly.

"Well you didn't have to make it so mean you jerk!" Kallen tossed playfully at Lelouch.

"Sorry, but I had to be sure it would get a rise out of you," Lelouch commented apologetically while shrugging.

"Fine whatever," Kallen said, and then turned away from Lelouch giving him the cold shoulder.

"_You know that not facing me isn't going to make a difference now that you geassed me._" Lelouch thought with a smirk.

"_Argh! Just stop being right all the time Lelouch!_" Kallen thought violently.

"_No."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No." _It went on like this for about an hour before C.C came back in to find them staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Uh, Lelouch? Kallen?" C.C gestured to both of them, but neither stirred. C.C then promptly paged the doctor to come check to see if they were all right.

The doctor ran some tests and found out that this was the side-effect of a geass, whose he couldn't be sure. He also figured out that the older geasses were still draining the power of the younger weaker ones, but in turn gaining tremendous power. After another 30 minutes of their internal argument, both of them were shaken out of their stooper. Although their argument continued, they for the first time since they started to exploit Kallen's geass, they became aware of their surroundings. C.C noticed them finally start to acknowledge her.

"C.C when did you come in here?" asked Kallen.

"About a half an hour ago," replied C.C, annoyed that they were just now noticing her.

"Really that long ago," said Kallen in astonishment.

"Yeah. It was a side effect of your geass, which I specifically told you not to use, that caused you two to be completely comatose," explained C.C. "Did you figure out what the geass does, other than make you comatose."

"Yeah, it allows us to communicate mentally," Lelouch said, "but, at the cost of our awareness." It appeared so, yet the mental battle between Kallen and Lelouch was still raging.

"_Lelouch, you do know that we're still communicating mentally right?"_

"_Yes I realize this, but why did we suddenly become aware?"_

"_Let's ask."_

"C.C, why are we still aware, if we're still using the geass?" Kallen asked.

"If I had to guess, I would say that all the power that your first geass is sapping from the new one is making it rapidly evolve, possibly past what would normally be possible," C.C replied, basically regurgitating what the scientist had told her.

"Interesting," commented Lelouch while pondering what the new boundaries of his geass were. Suddenly something clicked in Lelouch's mind, "What will happen to our new geasses?"

"We're not entirely sure, but they will probably be drained down to the point of them being next to useless, although they still can evolve into something more powerful," replied C.C once again repeating almost word for word what the scientists had told her, although she left out the ˈinterestingˈ part. With that she left them alone to talk.

"_Hmm, that's really interesting. I wonder what the new powers my geass will have."_

"_You'll probably be able to geass people more than once."_

"_Yeah, probably."_

"_I guess it's good that we can make use of my geass without going comatose."_

"_Yeah, but we still have to figure out the new limits to our geasses, not to mention try to evolve the other ones."_

"_True, but for me it will be learning the limits for the first time."_

"_I wonder what the original limits were to your geass. Most likely it involved being completely unaware of your surroundings and had a time limit as well as a limit on the distance it can be used.'_

"_That's pretty much what I was thinking. It may have also had a limit on what could be transmitted through it."_

"_Hmm, that a good point. Here, I'm going to try to send you an image." _Lelouch then pictured his mother and sister sitting next to each other drinking tea in the imperial palace.

"_Aww, cute."_

"_It's one of my few cherished memories."_

"_You know your sister was really cute when she was little. Your mom also looks beautiful."_

"_Thanks, that means a lot."_

A few days later they were discharged from the infirmary, and went to try to find the limits of their geasses. Kallen had been taken on a plane away from Lelouch and was told to keep communicating until they couldn't hear each other anymore. It had been several hours and Kallen could still hear Lelouch in her mind, they had already traveled over 3,000 miles. Several hours later she lost contact with Lelouch. She marked down how many miles it took before she lost contact, 7,682miles. Kallen whistled. Just then she established contact with Lelouch again, this time she could see everything he could in real time. "_Lelouch, I can see everything your seeing in real time now."_

"_Hmm, it looks like your geass just got a hell of a lot stronger. Not only can it now show us the other's vision in real time, but its range has also been greatly extended. Speaking of range what's it at now?"_

"_7,687 miles. Good range if I do say so myself."_

"_Yeah, I guess we'll never be out of contact."_

"_Pretty much."_

Several hours later **(bet you're getting sick of hearing that by now)** the plain that Kallen was riding in past the half way mark around the globe. They now had infinite range on their psycho-communication. About 17 hours later Kallen returned to the geass cult's base. "Would you like to meet our new knightmare?" Lelouch said to Kallen as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Yes! Finally!" Kallen shouted with excitement, but failed to notice that Lelouch said ˈourˈ and not ˈyour.ˈ Lelouch led Kallen down underground another 20 levels to the main knightmare bay. When she got there she stopped dead in her tracks. All around her sat hundreds of 9th generation knightmare frames. Near the back stood the custom frames that would be used for higher ranking officers in a military force that has yet to exist. But one frame stood out from the rest of them, not only for its size, which was a little bit bigger than the other frames around it, but because of the two huge, menacing looking, badass claws it had for hands. Kallen immediately picked out as her own. She immediately started running towards it when Lelouch shouted from behind her "That one's not yours. That one is," gesturing to an old broken down Sutherland that probably didn't even run anymore.

"Oh ha ha, very funny," replied Kallen and continued her run to the knightmare with the huge black-grey claws. When she got up to it, and ripped off the cloth covering she stopped dead in her tracks. It looked like the Gurren S.E.I.T.E.N. except had the radiation pulse emitter claw for both of its hands and didn't have a float system, much less energy wings. "Lelouch why the hell doesn't it have any wings?" Kallen said while climbing up to the cockpit.

"I wouldn't say that," commented Lelouch also walking up to the knightmare.

"Hey, Lelouch what's this knightmare called anyway?" said Kallen as she was fiddling with the cockpit latch.

"It's called the Nigenteki," said Lelouch. "Also you might as well stop trying to open the cockpit; it can only be opened from the inside or with a special command code."

When Lelouch said it was called the Nigenteki, which meant "dual", she thought it referred to its two claws, but when Lelouch opened the cockpit for her she found out what it really meant. It was a dual pilot knightmare. "Hey Lelouch, how am I supposed to pilot this thing, it needs two people?!?"

"Didn't you hear me earlier when I said that it was "our" knightmare?" Lelouch commented cockily while raising an eyebrow.

"No, I guess I didn't," commented Kallen noticing that there were two different types of seats, the top one just slightly set farther back from the bottom one. The top was a chair style seat, while the bottom one was a motorcycle type seat, which because of its shortness fit nicely underneath the chair style seat making what could have been a huge cockpit just a little bit larger than an average size one. "I got dibs on the bottom," she said as she tried to figure out how to get underneath the top seat.

"Here let me help," said Lelouch as he ascended to the cockpit on a vertical zip line. Once he to up to the top he tossed Kallen a starter chip and stuck his own into the port in the top seat which activated some basic functions, which included sliding the top seat back so Kallen could get in her seat. Which she did and plugged in the starter chip, which pulled Lelouch's seat back over her. Lelouch sat down in his seat, started up the system's check which once finished started the main engines and other peripherals. Lelouch used the com set to contact C.C to tell her that they were going to take the Nigenteki out for a test run. C.C put up some protest but Lelouch convinced her to let them take it out for a spin. "_We're good to go." _Lelouch thought to Kallen. He also sent her all the information he had on the nigenteki's controls telepathically with her geass. Now that they both knew how operate the Nigenteki they shot off on their land spinners to a large rectangular door which opened for them and they shot off into a side tunnel, which was a slight slant. It took a matter of seconds with speed of the Nigenteki to reach the surface where a large rock slid silently on a track to open the end of the tunnel. The Lelouch activated the energy wings that lifted out of a crook in the back of the Nigenteki and extended out to their full length and launched the signature energy structure. As they reached the end of the tunnel the Nigenteki lifted itself into the air and rocketed out of the tunnel at the speed of sound. After they left a large rock that looked just like any other in the desert where they emerged slid closed.

"_Kallen put the neural interface gloves and head band."_

"_Alright." _Kallen said as she took out a pair of gloves and a head band and put them on. As soon as they were in position Kallen felt a few thousand sharp objects imbed themselves into her flesh. It hurt like a thousand bee stings. Lelouch did the same, and winced at the pain he knew would come. Once the neural interface was set up they started to practice using the Nigenteki. They shot off huge bursts of radiation from the nigenteki's claws, fired hundreds of thousands of laser bursts from the energy wings, darted around the desert at supersonic speeds, and also practiced some hand to hand combat if it ever came down to it. The controls for different functions were split between the two like this: the Null Energy Field controls, the wing bursts, and the claws when they shot off, are what Lelouch had to control. Kallen had to control the flight, the radiation pulse emitter claws when they were attached, all 32 slash harkens, and the general movement of the Nigenteki. For any other two controlling the Nigenteki would be next to impossible, and even if they were able to the reaction time would be terrible and the movements all jerky from the uncoordination of the pilots, but with Kallen's geass they were perfectly synchronized in their actions bringing out the full potential of the Nigenteki. After several hours of shooting off huge energy bursts as well as flying around at supersonic speeds, Kallen was wondering why they didn't need a new energy filler yet, so she voiced her question to Lelouch.

"_It's because the Nigenteki has built in nuclear fusion engine, the only one on earth mind you, that sucks in hydrogen from the air around it. And just in case of there not being any air to suck in there is also a canister of hydrogen that would provide enough power to keep the Nigenteki going at maximum output for about a month."_

"_I didn't understand most of that other than the fact that we have virtually unlimited power." _ With that thought Kallen smirked and really started to push the knightmare frame. After another few hours they decided that that was enough for one day and brought the Nigenteki back into the hanger and went to have some supper. After they had finished supper Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C started to discuss plans for the future, which included reuniting they world now that it had fallen into a large scale world war with thousands of countries. These countries ranged in size from whole continents to small villages. Lelouch was mad to say the least that his death had been in vain and decided to return to bring the world peace again. "We'll need to take over a country…" started Lelouch.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is the long awaited chapter 3. I would like to put out an offer to see if anyone would like to beta for me, I will accept up to 2 betas for this story. This chapter now holds the record for the longest chapter I've ever written, 2759 words with author notes and 2552 words without. I would like to apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors in this chapter because I don't feel like going over it right now. And also please review, it inspires me to type longer and better chapters, not to mention I roll them out quicker. And if you feel like it try to guess what the interesting thing C.C was talking about is.**


End file.
